All or Nothing
by twilightfan598
Summary: Five years after the Cullens leave Bella, Jacob and Bella start dating. Everyone's human no werewolves or vampires, yet. More Chapters to come! Just review and let me know what you think!
1. Distant Eyes

All or Nothing

_**I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**_

**Chapter 1**

**J.P.O.V**

It's been about five years and Bella and I were dating now. We were on our way to the movie theater to see Romeo and Juliet (it's been remade by a new group of actors). Bella was looking out the window as we drove through Forks. I could tell that she was thinking about him. See, he left her five years ago, and she's never really been the same. I reached out to grab her hand but she pulled it away, still looking out of the window. I wish I could tell what she really thought about our relationship. She always does this. When she gets really bad, all she does is sit there, froze, clinging to her chest. I feel totally helpless. I wish I could save got to the theater and I didn't move. I asked her if she really loved me. All she did was smile and nod her head. That was all I needed to really know where her heart was. "Bella, he's not coming back." I said. "It's been five years. Let him go." With that she opened the car door and stormed into the theater. I followed her trying to reason with her. "I want all of you. I want to know where you want this to go." I said. I was pleading with her by now for her to see what was really happening. "I don't think I'm ready for that, Jake." She said. "Bella, sweetie, it's been five years. I doubt that they're going to come back. Besides, I won't let you suffer any longer." I said. "Tell me what you want me to do." I pleaded. "I want you to drop it and let's see the movie." She said. We got in line and I paid for the tickets. We got to our seats and I got her order of snacks and went to buy them. When I got back, she had that distant look in her eyes again. I sat down, gave her the snacks that she wanted, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. As I did, she snuggled up to me, like she always did, and settled in to watch the movie. Half way through I looked down because I felt moisture on my shirt. She was crying. I brought her face up to mine and began wiping the tears away. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked. "Can you take me home? I don't think I want to finish the movie." She said.

When we got to the car, I opened the car door and helped her in. She was still sobbing when I got into the driver's seat. "What's wrong?" I said again as I turned the key in the ignition. "I-it…j-just…" she broke off. "It reminded you of him, didn't it?" I finished her statement. "Y-yes." She said in between sobs. We were at her house by now and I just sat there holding her as she cried. This was how it always was. I would hold her, not knowing what to do, and she'd cry.

The next day, I got a phone call. "Hey, Baby!" I exclaimed. "Hey, Jake, can I just have the day to myself? I need to do some thinking." She said. "S-sure, Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I just need some 'me-time', that's all." She said. "Oh, ok." I said as she hung up the phone. Wow, did this really happen? She never was alone unless something was really wrong. I hope she's doing alright.

That night I went over to her house, not really sure what I would find. When I pulled up to the house, her truck was gone, and the house was dark. Charlie hadn't gotten back from work yet so I decided to go look for her myself. I walked up to the door, grabbed the key from above the door, and walked into the dark house. I walked up to Bella's room and found an old scrapbook open and lying on her bed. The picture it was opened to was one of the Cullen's old house, with Bella and Edward standing out in front of it, as if it was their new home or something. I flipped the pages and all I saw were pictures of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella, all located at the Cullen's house. I knew where to go look for her. I got into the car and drove to the highway to find the hidden driveway. When I found it pulled in and saw Bella sitting in her truck, holding her chest, and writhing in pain. I jumped out of the car and ran to her to gather her up into my arms.

"J-Jake, w-what are you d-doing h-here?" she said between bouts of pain. "I found the scrapbook and knew that you'd come here. I also knew that you'd need me so I came as fast as I could." I told her. We sat there for a good 45 minutes until she looked up at me and said "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I just thought that if I came here…" she broke off, deep in thought. "No, no, no! You're not an idiot. Don't say things like that. I think it was good that you came here just so you can see that they truly aren't coming back." I said trying to soothe her. She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face. "N-no Jake, their stuff is still all in there. I saw it through the windows! I could've sworn I saw Alice dancing around the living room and when I looked at the piano, I saw…him…sitting there playing my lullaby!" she said in excitement as she dragged me out of her truck and up to the windows. "See! It's all there!" she said pointing at empty rooms. "See what, empty rooms?" I asked puzzled. "You don't see them? They're looking right at us with their arms open wide!" she said. "Bella, sweetie, I think you need some sleep. There's nothing inside. It's empty. C'mon, babe, let's get you home." I said pulling her to the truck. I helped her in and buckled her in. She looked at me with a depressed look on her face, saying "I must be losing it, huh? Might as well commit me right now!" "No, Bella. You're just still dealing with losing them. You were the closest to them and I know you need time to heal from it." I told her.

I followed her home so that I knew that she got home safely. When we pulled up to her house, I got out of my car and got up to her truck door just in time to help her out of the cab. I walked her into her house and into bed. I tucked her in and kissed her cheek before turning to go home. "I promise I won't do that again, Jake." She whispered as I walked out of her room. I walked out of the house more confused than ever. What did she think she would find them?

The next day I had planned to stay with Bella all day. I planned a pick nick in the forest, a stroll along first beach, and a bonfire on the beach, just the two of us. When I got to Bella's house, she was sitting on the steps waiting for me. When I got out of the car, she ran up to me, through her arms around my neck, and gave me a big, passionate kiss. When we pulled away, she had my favorite smile on her face. "What's gotten into you?" I asked trying to suppress a laugh. "Just the most amazing man in all of Forks, Washington!" she said but her smile faltered. "What?" I asked. "Nothing that I can't handle." She said with another smile that didn't meet her eyes.

I grabbed the pick nick basket out of the back seat of my car, grabbed Bella's hand, and led her out into the woods. She stopped short on the path with a petrified look on her face. "Jake, not in there, please!" she pleaded. I looked at her and back at the forest. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know." I said. "It's ok. I guess I never really told you where, did I? Can we go somewhere else?" she asked. "Of course we can." We drove to First Beach and had our pick nick. She was so beautiful in the sun that had come out today; I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"What do you think of our relationship?" I finally asked. "I don't know, Jake. I haven't really thought about it, really. I really love you but…" she broke off staring at the waves crash on the sand. "What? Am I not good enough for you? Do I not meet the requirements for you, Bella? Tell me what you want me to do?" I was hurt and you could see it on my face. "I don't know, Jake. I'm just not ready, that's it. I'm still hurt from what he did. He was my first love and I invested my whole life into that relationship. I don't think I could ever really love someone that way again. I'm sorry!" She started to cry as she said this. I pulled her onto my lap and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her best I could. "I'm willing to wait all eternity if I have to." I whispered into her hair.

We sat there like that for God know how long. We just watched as the waves crashed onto the sand, one by one. "What do you want more than anything in the world, right now?" She asked me. I pretended to think about it for a second before saying "You! I want you forever!" She smiled as did I and then she lifted her head and our lips met and moved in perfect synchronization. I backed off a little bit so that I could look into her eyes. I stood us up as I pulled out a box from my pocket. I knelt down on one knee and asked "Bell, my Bella, would you be mine for all eternity? Will you be my bride?" The look she got on her face was priceless as she said "J-Jake, of course I'll be your Bella forever! I will be your bride!" I stood up as I placed the ring on her finger. She jumped into my arms and started showering my face with kisses until she found my mouth. We lay down on the blanket, she was on top, and we kissed until we both needed air.

That night was the best night in my life! A month had passed and it was time for us to make it official. Bella was going to become Isabella Marie Black! I couldn't wait, I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning again! Though, I felt ridiculous in the tux when I just wanted to wear cut offs and no shirt but Bella insisted that I wear this thing. Our song started playing as she walked down the aisle, on Charlie's arm, to where I stood, waiting. Charlie looked proud that I was able to break through to Bella and make her whole again.

We made it through the whole ceremony to the reception with no mishaps. When we got to Bella's house for the reception, something was wrong. I felt something in the air that wasn't right. We walked in to the house so and I saw Charlie talking on the phone with someone. "Dad, who's that?" Bella asked before I had a chance to talk. "It's no one, dear. Go enjoy the reception." Charlie said gesturing to the backyard. As I walked by he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen with him. "I'll be right there, baby." I said as Bella turned to see what was going on. "Charlie, what is it? Who's on the phone?" I asked with a worried look on my face. Charlie hung up the phone after saying goodbye and looked at me with a worried look, too. "That was the hospital, Carlisle is back working there and they said that Edward is on his way over here to talk to Bella." He said with worry throughout his voice. I stiffened at that as the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and low-and-behold Edward was standing there waiting for someone to invite him in. "What are you doing here, crashing our wedding?" I asked with a little bitterness in my tone. "_Your_ wedding? Wait, Bella is married…to you?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes! After you tore her apart I helped put the pieces back together. She's been badly hurt because of you." I told him. He looked stunned to hear that. "I want to see her." He finally said. "No! I can't let you hurt her again!" I said while I was dragging him to his car and half through him at the car door. "Now get out of here before I call the cops and say you're trespassing!" I had my phone out and ready to dial 9-1-1 when he put his hands up as if to surrender and said "Ok, ok! I'll come back some other time!" "Don't bet on seeing her!" I said as he drove off.

Bella was in the kitchen when I walked in. "Who was that?" She asked when I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Just a _wedding crasher_!" We both started laughing at that. We heard our names being called from the backyard so we went back there. It was time for the first dance of the married couple so we made it to the dance floor to wait for the song to start. When it started we twirled around the dance floor, staring into each other's eyes, not noticing everyone else in the crowded back yard.


	2. Reunited

**Chapter 2**

**B.P.O.V**

It's been about a few years since the wedding and we had two beautiful boys, twins, named Connor and Caden, who were five years old. Jake and I were happy together even though I did have my moments where I thought about him and the boys. It was still hard to think his name but I was making it with the help of Jake. We lived on the reservation, close to Jake's dad's place so that we could still help out a little bit at Billy's when he needed it. The boys always liked to go over and play in the old garage with Jake as I helped out inside and cooked dinner for everyone.

One day I went to the story in Forks, with the boys, so that I could also visit Charlie and so the boys could see their other grandpa. While I was at the store, I ran into someone that looked familiar but I wasn't sure who they were. They were so beautiful that I couldn't peel my eyes off of him for the longest time. "May I help you?" He asked. "Oh, sorry." I said as I rushed around him to get what I needed. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked again. "I don't think so. I mean, you look familiar but I don't know from where, though." I said as I fumbled for my list in my wallet. The boys were playing in the cart and were about to tip it when I told them "Alright! Enough, if you guys keep trying to tip the cart, Mommy's not going to get you the surprise that she was going to get you!" They immediately stopped what they were doing and sat there with smiles on their angelic faces. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"I think we went to high school together." The man said as I started to walk down the aisle to get the groceries I needed. I looked at him and suddenly it dawned on me. I gasped when I remembered where he looked familiar from. "You're Jasper Hale, right? Where's Alice?" I asked getting excited as he looked at me curiously. "She's in Seattle shopping with Rose and Esme. I see you have kids. Who's the father?" He asked looking around me at the boys. "Yes, I got married a few years ago to Jacob Black. We've been living on the Reservation to help out with Billy. Is…he…here?" I asked, unable to say his name. "Yes, he's looking at video games. Do you want to see him?" He asked. "I don't think I'm ready to do that, you know, after you guys left I was pretty torn up about it. Jake was fortunate to help me through it." I told him, my eyes on the floor. "Mommy! Connor hit me!" whined Caden. I turned around as Jasper chuckled."Connor apologize to Caden, now!" I said. "But Mommy…" Connor tried to protest. "One, two…" I started counting. "I'm sorry." Connor mumbled as he glared at Caden who had a huge toothy grin on his face.

"We would like to see you and the family sometime." Said Jasper, as I excused myself so that I could start my shopping. "I don't know if that's a good idea, but it was nice talking to you again. Tell Alice hi for me and give her this and tell her to call sometime." I said as I handed him my phone number. Wow, I was not expecting to run into him here at the store.

I was just about finished when I felt someone watching me. I turned around in time to see someone move around the corner so that I couldn't see them. I took a breath and kept walking. I just needed to get some eggs and then check out. As I turned the corner, the cart ran into something really hard. I looked up and saw Emmett smiling at me as he started to laugh. "Emmett! How are you? It's been so long!" I said as he pulled me into one of his big bear hugs. "Mommy, who's this guy?" Connor asked poking Emmett in the side. Emmett looked down and got down to their eye level and said "Hi, I'm Emmett. You're mommy used to hang out with my family when we were in high school." Wow, he's so good with children. Maybe I could use him as a babysitter. "Emmett, are we almost finished here? I need to get home…" said an angelic voice as he came around the corner and froze as he saw me. "Bella! Oh my goodness, it's been forever!" He said as he picked me up and twirled me around in his arms. "Mommy I'm gonna tell Daddy that guys are twirling you around in the store!" Said Caden. Edward put me down and said "You're married?" in a sad tone. "Yes, I am, to Jacob Black, and this is Caden and Connor, our sons." I said gesturing to the boys in the cart. Jasper had walked up then and was standing by Emmett as they both watched as I made introductions.

"Wow, you have not changed one bit since I last saw you." Edward said while we were checking out. "Well, I have changed but you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" I said with a little bit of bitterness in my tone. I saw him grimace as I said that but it had to be said. There was no holding it back any longer. My phone started ringing as I pulled it out and looked at who it was. It was Jake calling, most likely seeing if I was still alive. "Hello, Love. What's up?" I said into the phone. _"Where are you? It's been four hours." _Jake said. "I ran into some old friends at the store and we started talking." I explained. _"Which old friends? I thought you were going to visit Charlie?"_ Jake asked. "Emmett, Jasper, and… Well, you know. I still am going over to Charlie's with the boys. Jasper invited us over for dinner one night and said that we could bring the boys. Rose would watch them and I would love to see them all again." I said as I pleaded the dinner part. _"We'll see. Just don't be out too late; I've got something special planned for us."_ He said with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Oh, Mr. Black, what are we going to do with the boys?" I asked playfully. "Excuse me, um, audience right here!" Emmett said flailing his arms in the air. I laughed at him as I said my good byes to Jake. I hung up the phone and noticed that Edward was gone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I got my bags into the cart. "He's in the car already. He got pretty uncomfortable while you were on the phone." Emmett said while the boys were climbing on his back. "Alright boys, let Emmett walk now." I said as they whined and complained that they had to get off the walking jungle gym. "So, when are you coming over? I'll let Esme and Carlisle know when we get home." Jasper said. "I've got to talk to Jake some more about it before I make a decision, but you have my number still, right? Don't hesitate to call if you want to see the boys again." I said as we reached my car. "Tell Edward that it was really good to see him, and all of you, again." I said as I climbed into the driver's seat of my car.

I got to Charlie's house in a little over twenty minutes. He was standing outside waiting for us to come. "Hi, Dad, I brought some people to see you!" I said as I opened the back door of the car to let him see who it was. "Hey kids, how was your day?" Charlie asked as the boys ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, no less with a lot of Charlie's help. I just laughed and shook my head at them as Charlie tickled them to where everyone was laughing so hard that the boys almost wet themselves. I asked if I could put my milk and eggs in Charlie's fridge while we were there and he said that it was fine.

After two hours, I decided that it was time to get the boys home to bed. I got the boys into their car seats and went back in for the milk and eggs. Charlie looked at me with this pleading look in his eyes and said "Don't keep them away for as long, ok?" I just smiled and said "I'll do what I can." I put the milk and eggs in the trunk of the car and walked around to the driver's side when something caught my attention. I looked across the street to see a silver Volvo sitting on the side of the road. "Charlie, can you keep an eye on the boys for a second? I need to check something!" I called inside to Charlie. He came outside to see what was going on. When he saw the Volvo, he almost looked like he was going to pass out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I reached the driver's side window. He didn't answer; he was acting like he was sleeping. "Come on, we both know that you don't sleep." I said as I lightly tapped on the window. He opened his eyes and looked at me and said "Bella, I need to talk to you. Can you walk with me?" "I need to get the boys back home, but you can call me." I said as I turned to walk to back to my car. "Wait, I don't want to call you, I need to talk to you face-to-face." He said. I turned around and said "I'll come over tomorrow afternoon and we can talk then." I walked to my car, got in and started to drive home, again.

"What took so long? I almost thought that what I had planned wasn't going to happen." Jake said as I walked in the house holding two sleeping boys. Jake took Caden from arms as well as Jake and took them to their room. I went back to the car to start unloading the groceries when I saw Billy coming up the driveway. "Hi Billy. What are you doing here?" I asked as he reached into the trunk to grab some of the bags. "Oh, Jake said he needs me to watch the boys for a little while tonight, so I came over." He said. Jake walked outside and said that Caden had gotten sick and that he may need something for his tummy. Ugh, not a good time to get sick. "Ok, in the morning I'll go get something." I said as I grabbed some bags out of the trunk.

Jake and I walked down to the beach, to our spot and sat there watching the waves. Jake was holding me in his lap when I asked about going over to the Cullen's place for dinner. He seemed to be deliberating it in his head for a while before he spoke. "When did you want to go over?" he asked finally. "I don't know. How about tomorrow night? I'm going shopping with Alice tomorrow and I can talk to her about it then." I said. "Alright, I mean, if you're ready to do this again." He said with worry in his voice. "I think I'm finally ready to do this." I said with certainty.

The next day I got a call around seven. I answered it and all I heard was Alice squealing into the phone. "Slow down Alice, I'm glad to talk to you again too." I said. _"I'm going to meet you at our place so that we can go shopping in Seattle in an hour, ok?"_ Alice said this like it wasn't an option. "Alright let me shower and get dressed." I said as I said good bye and hung up the phone. Jake rolled over and asked "Who was that?" "Alice, I'm going to meet her in about an hour at her place to go shopping. Can you watch the boys today?" I asked as I got up to get ready for a shower. Jake was out of bed and had wrapped his arms around my waist while I grabbed my towel. "Why don't I join you today? Billy's still out on the couch, he can keep an eye on the kids for a little bit." He asked as he nibbled my ear. "Alright, but no funny business this time." I said in my best stern voice I could while he was nibbling my ear.

After the shower, I got dressed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Billy was up and in the kitchen drinking some coffee. "Hey Billy, how'd you sleep?" I asked when I walked into the room. He put the morning paper down and looked at me and said "I slept alright. How was your night with Jake, last night?" I blushed when he asked me and said "It was fine." No it was more than just fine, it was marvelous, wonderful, the best night ever!

I was at the Cullen's in no time, it seemed. Alice ran out of the house before I could stop the car and was in a huge hug before I could close the car door. Edward stepped out of the house as we were walking up the steps chatting and laughing like little school girls. Edward looked at me with longing and the same look he had the day he left. I stopped and told Alice that I'd be inside in a little bit.

"You know that I'm married, Edward. I love Jake too much to leave him. You're too late." I said when we were out of ear-shot of the other family members. "I know, I just want to tell you why I, well we, left you. After your eighteenth birthday party, I knew that one more accident and you could die. I wasn't about to do that to you." He finally told me. "So you leave me with a part of my heart missing and hurting while you were gone? Edward, I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you did. It's been way too hard to heal from what you did to me. Do you remember the words you told me in the woods? You told me that you didn't love me anymore. That really hurt! I was dead to the world for over three months until Jake and I started hanging out! You really did a number on me, Edward!" I was yelling at him at this point and he just stood there waiting for me to finish. He finally spoke and said "I'm sorry, Bella. I knew that you were hurt and I don't know what I can do to earn your trust again. I still love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." I shot him a disbelieving look and said "It's too late for that, Edward! I'm married and have two wonderful little boys and I'm not about to hurt my family! You're too late!" With that I turned around and stomped off towards the house.

Alice and I actually had fun shopping, surprisingly. She bought me a lot of new clothes that were more in style than what I had at home. "Ok, so we'll expect you and your family back here around five thirty, then." Esme said as I was walking to my car. "Alright, I'll see you all then!" I called back as I turned around and headed home. I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward and I talked, well more like argued, about. Why did he wait so long to tell me?

"Jake, honey, we need to get ready for dinner at the Cullen's!" I yelled as I walked into the house. Where was everyone? I checked the bedrooms and no one was there. I walked out into the backyard to see my three boys napping on the grass. I grabbed my camera and snapped several pictures until I lay down next to my husband and snuggled up to him. "Hey sweetie, you're home late. I was expecting you home earlier." Jake said when his eyes were open. "Sorry, Alice and I got to talking and it took me a while to get out of the house. We need to get everyone ready for dinner tonight." I said as I stood up. I gently woke up Caden and Jake and told them that we were going to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and they perked up immediately.

We pulled up in front of the Cullen's house and the smell of Italian filled the air. "Smells good!" I said turning to Jake as I got out of the car. We each got one boy out of the car at once and started walking up to the door. _~knock, knock, knock~ _The door opened after a second and Carlisle and Esme were waiting to welcome us. "Welcome Bella and Jacob, oh, and Caden and Connor!" Mused Esme. Carlisle took our coats as we walked inside. Everyone was in the family room. I knelt down and whispered in Caden's and Connor's ears "Why don't you guys sneak up on Emmett and jump on his back." They looked at me with mischievous eyes and snuck into the family room. All I heard as I followed Esme into the kitchen was "Oh you got me!" from Emmett followed by his booming laughter.

Dinner was wonderful and we were all headed to the family room for coffee and tea and conversations. "So what have you all been up to after you moved?" I asked very curious. "Oh we went to Alaska to visit so family friends." Said Carlisle. "Where's Edward?" I wondered aloud. "He went up to his room after we were finished eating. He'll be alright." Said Alice in her sing-song voice.

When we were on our way home, the boys fell asleep and Jake and I held hands while he drove. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Well, tonight went well." Jake finally said. "Yes, it did. I don't think Edward had a good time, though." I answered though I was about to fall asleep. "Why do you always talk about him?" Jake asked. "Jealous are we?" I asked playfully. "Jake, I'm not going anywhere. You have me for all eternity! I'm _your_ Bella for eternity! I made a promise and I'm not prepared to go back on my promise!" I answered.

When we got home and put the boys to bed all I wanted to do was go to bed myself but when I caught sight of the kitchen I realized that I was not going to be able to do that anytime soon. "Bella, dear, save that for tomorrow. You look exhausted!" Jake's voice came from the hall near the kitchen. When he finally came around the corner I had cut myself on a knife that was blade side up in the sink. He ran over to me with the towel that was hanging on the stove and put pressure on the cut. It was deep enough that I needed stitches so we called Billy and went to the hospital.

Seven stitches later, we were on our way back home. When we got there, I decided to go straight to bed and deal with the kitchen tomorrow. Jake and I cuddled in our bed, as we did every night. I dreamt about the day that Edward left and when I woke up I realized that I was screaming slightly. Jake looked startled when he tried to comfort me. I don't know why I was screaming, I didn't do that since before Jake and I got married. I looked at Jake with a scared look on my face. "What's wrong?" Jake asked as he tried to comfort me. "I don't know. I haven't done that since before we were married!" I said with a terrified tone in my voice. "Shh, it's going to be ok. I'm here!" Said Jake as he rubbed my back to comfort me.


	3. Unexpected Funeral

**Chapter 3**

**J.P.O.V**

I knew seeing the Cullen's again was going to hurt her even more. I should've tried to stop her from going shopping with Alice. Oh well, she's her own person and she would've told me that it was her choice. It was so hard to argue with her. The dreams went on for about two weeks now, but she refuses to not go over to the Cullen's house.

"Bella, we need to talk." I told her one day when she was out working on the garden. "Yes, love?" she said. I looked at her trying to form my thought into a coherent sentence. Finally I said "Seeing the Cullen's is tearing you up again and I hate to see you like that." She just simply looked at me and said "They're gone, again. They left yesterday." As she said this tears welled up in her eyes. I knelt down and kissed the tears away. "Baby, I'm sorry. Why did they leave?" She looked at me and said "They had a death in the family. The funeral's tomorrow in Alaska." "Who died?" I asked. "Edward!" She said balling by now. Oh crap! This cannot be happening. She took something out of her pocket and handed it to me. The stationary said "We invite you to the unfortunate funeral of our beloved Edward." Wow!

Billy was going to watch the boys while we were gone. We were flying to Alaska for the funeral that night. I hope Bella can hold up. I was praying that nothing would happen like what happened many years ago. When we landed in Alaska, it was snowing and really cold. "I'm glad we packed our winter coats." Bella said as we walked out of the airport to our rental car. We drove to the hotel and Bella called Alice to let her know that we were in town, on our way to the hotel.

The next day passed like a blur. We sat in the church waiting for the service to start. Alice walked up, tears streaming down her face. "Hey guys, thanks for coming." She managed to say between sobs. Bella comforted her as best as she could. Bella started to cry as she hugged Alice. I handed both of them a tissue as Alice walked away to sit with Jasper. The service went later than expected. When the part came for people to share memories, Bella walked up to the microphone and started talking about the time Edward had shown her the meadow. We had been there once while we were dating but it was too painful for her and we hadn't been back since.

The car ride to the hotel was a quiet one, both of us mourning in our own way. Bella's phone rang in her purse and when she made no move to answer it I reached in and answered it. "Hi, Alice, how are you holding up?" I asked as I answered the phone. _"Not too well. Is Bella there?"_ She asked. "Yes, just a second. It's Alice." I said as I handed the phone to Bella. "Hi Alice, what's up?" Bella said into the phone. _"I was wondering if you and Jake wanted to come over to our place for dinner. We need to talk to you and give you something E-Ed-Edward wanted us to give you."_ Alice said between sobs.

When we arrived at the Cullen's place, we were welcomed by Esme and Carlisle again. Alice ran to Bella and through her arms around her crying. Everyone's eyes were red and puffy from crying. We sat down in the family room and Carlisle started talking. "Bella, Edward left some things in his will for you. He left them in his room if you and Jacob would like to go see them; they're in on his bed. Alice, would you show them the way?" Alice grabbed Bella's hand, as Bella grabbed mine, and pulled us up the stairs.

Inside Edward's room there were a lot of CD's. I mean, floor to ceiling shelves of CD's. On the bed there were some papers and boxes that were left for Bella. The papers were sheet music titled "Bella's Lullaby". That should've bothered me but this was not the time or place to be bothered by it. In the boxes were some things that didn't make sense to me though they made perfect sense to Bella because she was sitting on the bed crying. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. We gathered everything up and walked downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled really good. Bella spoke to Alice first "I'm sorry but I'm not that hungry right now. I think I might just want to go home and process what happened." Esme and Rosalie came up and rubbed Bella's back and said "That's alright, we understand, we don't have much of an appetite either."

The drive to the airport the next day was still quiet. When we landed in Seattle it was raining. "Welcome home!" I said trying to lighten the mood. "Thanks for trying to help, Jake, but I'm not in a playful mood." She said. We drove home and she went straight to our room and closed the door. As I got dinner ready for us, she walked out of the room and gave me something that looked worn and old. I asked "What's this?" I opened the folded piece of paper and it was a drawing of us that was drawn by her when we started dating. "Wow, Babe, this is really good. Since when did you draw?" I asked. "I just wanted to give you this. What do you think?" She asked smiling. "I love it. It's wonderful!" I said picking her up and twirling her around the kitchen.

The days that followed were a rollercoaster ride. She had her good days and bad days. It took almost a month to snap out of the depression that she was in. Bella got pregnant again and we hoped for a baby girl. We went down to our spot on the beach one night while Billy was watching the boys and just sat there. "I love you, Jake!" Bella said out of the blue. "I love you, too, Bella! How are you doing tonight?" I asked spinning her around so that I could look into her eyes. "I'm doing better. I've processed his death for the most part. The rest I'll need help with." She said as she leaned into my chest and snuggled into me. "I'm always here for help, if you need me." I said closing my eyes and laying my head on her head. We stayed that way for about an hour until she looked up at me with the most innocent eyes ever and said calmly "I need to go to the bathroom." I laughed at that and walked with my arm around her shoulders up the path to the house.

The next day we heard that the Cullen's were moving back. Man, what was with all this back and forth moving stuff? I would never understand that. We went over to help them move in but something was different. I couldn't tell what was going on. It was like they were afraid to come near Bella and I. The boys were trying to play with Emmett but he ignored them. This was not normal by any means. Bella could tell that something was different but she couldn't find her voice to say something about it so I did. "Carlisle, may I speak with you, alone?" I asked as we were moving boxes into the living room. He looked at me as if he hadn't noticed that I was there and finally said "Of course. Let's go up to my study." I followed him up the stairs to his study and I sat down in one of the chairs that were in front to his desk as he sat behind the desk leaning away from me.

"Alright, Carlisle, what's going on here? You're acting like Bella, the boys, and I have the plague or something. What's wrong?" I said after an awkward moment of silence. "There's something that happened in Alaska but I can't speak about it until it's safe to say something about it." He said with urgency in his voice. "Why can't you talk about it, Carlisle? You know that I wouldn't tell anyone, and Bella certainly won't say anything." I said. He just looked at me with indecision in his eyes as he said "Well, I don't think this is the time to say something about it." With that he led me out of the study and we said nothing about it for the rest of the time.

"Bella, sweetie, could you help me with some of these boxes?" Alice's voice rang out from her bedroom. Bella walked up the stairs and into Alice's room. "Sure, Alice, I'll be right there." Bella called up the stairs after Alice. While Bella was upstairs I was helping Emmett move some boxes into the game room when I accidently cut my hand on one of the boxes. I cursed under my breath as I help pressure on the cut. Emmett's face went blank as he walked out of the room with his hand over his mouth and nose. That was weird. I wonder if he gets sick at the sight of blood. I walked into the kitchen where Carlisle was waiting with a towel and his doctor's bag. "What's gotten into Emmett? Why did he leave the room?" I asked as Carlisle attended my cut. He ignored my question as he worked. The house seemed to get eerily quiet as he worked.

"Bella, I think they've got it from here!" I called up the stairs as I was getting the boys ready to leave. "Coming!" She called. I looked at Emmett and said "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to make you sick or anything." Emmett just looked at me and murmured something under his breath. I sounded something like "Yeah, sure." But I wasn't positive that's what he said.

When Bella and I got Caden and Connor into the car something caught my attention in the nearby woods. I looked over and saw someone that looked like Edward through the trees watching us. I shook my head to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. When I finally looked into the trees again he wasn't there. I shrugged it off and got into the passenger's seat. "That was a strange visit." I said as we drove off. "Well, Alice told me something upstairs that kind of caught me off guard." She said as we turned onto the highway. "She said that something happened in Alaska that she wasn't sure was safe to talk about. She said that they were attacked by an army of vampires. I didn't believe her at first but she showed me the scar from her attack." She said when we were entering La Push. I just sat there and stared out the window. No wonder Emmett acted so weird in the game room.

We reached out house and the boys had fallen asleep in the back seat. As we carried them inside to bed, we say a note on the door. It was for Bella. She grabbed it as we walked inside. We laid the boys in their beds and we walked into the kitchen as she opened the letter.

"_Bell, I need to see you. I want to talk to you about something. You need to be able to keep a secret, though. Can you meet me by Charlie's house? I really need to see you tonight. Always Love, Edward."_

She gasped as she read the letter. All she said was "I need to go to Charlie's house, now." And she was out the door before I could ask what was going on. She kept the letter with her as she ran out of the house.


	4. Edward

**Chapter 4**

**B.P.O.V**

I ran to the car as fast as my feet could carry me. I drove the speed limit but it felt very slow for some reason. When I reached Charlie's house I noticed the silver Volvo around the corner from the house. I parked behind the Volvo and got out of the car, my heart racing a million miles a minute. As I reached the back end of the Volvo the driver's side door opened. As he stepped out of the car I froze. I almost passed out from the sight of him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the woods. The same woods he took me too many years ago.

"Edward, I thought you were dead? What happened? I was at your funeral, I saw you in the casket." I said as he came to a dead stop in front of me. He turned to me and said "I've changed a lot. I was coming to tell you that my family and I were attacked by an army of vampires while we were in Alaska. We survived, if you could call it that, but we're different. We're neither alive nor dead. We've been changed into vampires." He had a look of terror in his eyes as he spoke.

"Edward, are you dangerous? I think I need to keep my children away from you guys for a while." I said as I turned around to head back to the car. At that moment I felt my water broke. I stumbled back against the tree I was next to and told Edward to go get Charlie. Edward ran up the Charlie's house and knocked on the door and led Charlie to where I was. "Bella, honey, it's ok. We're going to get you to the hospital right away!" Charlie said as he picked me up and carried me to his cruiser. "Call Jake." I said as I handed Edward my phone.

We arrived at the hospital in record time. Edward was following us in his Volvo. Jake was going to meet us there. It was way too early to go into birth now. I was still seven months out. What was going on? Carlisle was my doctor, I guess he's a jack-of-all-things. I was giving birth within minutes of being admitted. I wonder what is going on.

Jake was there holding my hand the whole time. "I…love…you!" I would say between screams. "I know, I know." Jake would say back. I was getting more and more tired as time went on. I was in labor for two and a half hours before they decided to take me in for an emergency C-Section. That was the scary part. Jake was there the whole time, right by my head, stroking my head to calm my tears.

After about fifteen minutes on the table, beautiful Kedah was born. Surprisingly, she didn't have to be put in the NICU like we all thought. She was very healthy for her size. They wanted to watch me closely during the night because I was growing more and more tired. I was fine, though, but Carlisle just wanted to be sure.

Edward and Charlie were pacing the waiting room the whole night. The next day they were still there. I allowed Charlie to come in and see us but I wasn't going to allow Edward anywhere near my children after what I just found out earlier. I was a little scared having Carlisle so close to Kedah that I didn't want to let her out of my sight for too long.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were out in the waiting room when they wheeled me out to the car. I was holding Kedah the whole way. Alice jumped up first and said "Let me see! Let me see!" She mused. I immediately tensed up and held Kedah closer to my chest. "I'm not going hurt her. I've been able to control my thirst. Besides, we're all vegetarian." She whispered so that only I could hear. "What does that exactly mean?" I asked still overly protecting my baby girl. "We only feed on animals, not humans. So, she's safe with us." She smiled as I passed Kedah to Alice. Esme and Rosalie crowded around Alice and cooed Kedah as she giggled her sweet little baby giggle.

We got home and there was a message on the answering machine from Billy. "Connor got hurt himself so I took him to the doctor's office. We'll be home as soon as we can." Something didn't sound right in Billy's voice. Jake drove to the doctor's office to see what was going on while I stayed home resting with baby Kedah. "My baby Kedah, how I've loved you for so long!" I cooed to her as she slept next to me in the bed. Then there was a knock on the door. When I went to get it, I heard arguing outside. I peeped through the peep hole to see who was outside and it was Charlie and Edward. They were yelling about Edward coming around after what he did to me so many years ago.

"GET OUT OF HERE, EDWARD!" Yelled Charlie. "I can't do that. I need to explain something to Bella." Edward said calmly, though I heard the tension in his voice. I opened the door and asked "What are you doing here, Edward? Didn't I ask you to stay away from my children?" Right then Kedah started to cry, most likely woken up by Charlie yelling at Edward. "Come in." I gestured as I went to get Kedah. When I came back into the living room, Edward was on the far end of the room away from Charlie avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey Charlie, could you take Kedah for a little bit while I speak with Edward outside?" I asked passing Kedah over to Charlie, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Edward and I walked outside and I sat at the patio table that we had set up because I was still exhausted from the birth. "Bella, I need to explain what I am further. We only feed on animals and I would never hurt anyone in your family." Edward said as he sat down across the table from me. "I know that, Alice told me that at the hospital. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I was depressed for a month after your "death". Jake had to watch as I suffered, again." I told him as he sat there with a look of agony on his face.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Jake's voice coming from the living room. "Out here!" I called inside to him. He came running out to me with a worried look on his face. "Connor's really hurt! Carlisle is taking care of him in the hospital!" He said as he scooped me up and ran me to the car. "What's going on? How'd he hurt himself?" I asked as Jake set me in the passenger seat of the car. "I'll explain on the way." Jake said as he walked around the car to the driver's seat. "Edward, go home!" Jake said as he started the car.

"Connor got bit by a vampire while we were helping the Cullen's move in. Carlisle knows who bit him but he's not saying a word. I haven't seen Jasper or Emmett all day so I have my suspicions about them." Jake said as we drove down the wet streets on our way to the hospital. "I don't think Jasper or Emmett would do anything like that. They're so gentle with the boys." I said as I laid my head back on the headrest. I was so exhausted and this coming and going thing we were doing was taking a toll on me.

We got to the hospital and Emmett was there looking guilty. "Emmett, tell me one thing. Do you know who bit Connor?" I asked as we walked into the waiting room. Emmett looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. I tried to stop him but I couldn't!" He cried as he looked at me. "Wait, who bit Connor?" I asked again. "There's another vampire out there and I tried to stop him but I was too late. He had already bit Connor when I got to them. I fought the other vampire off of Connor and then ran him home. I'm so sorry!" He explained as I stared at him with a horrified look in my eyes.

"Bella, would you come in here please?" Carlisle called from around the door. I walked into the room to see my baby boy writhing in pain. I fell to my knees by Connor's head and started to cry. "Bella, it's too late for us to do anything about the venom. He's changing fast. What we could do is keep him with our family while he's a 'newborn' and train him to feed on animals. We would still let you see him occasionally, but we do need to fake his death so that people don't come up with different stories on their own." Carlisle said as he stood on the other side of the bed. "How much longer do we have?" I asked between sobs. "About an hour." Carlisle said as he walked around the bed to the door. "I'll get Jacob so that you two could talk about it."

"What do we do, Jake?" I asked as Jake walked in to see me crying at the side of the bed. "I think we go along with Carlisle's plan." "I can't lose my baby!" I cried as Jake pulled me into his lap in the chair. "We won't lose him. Carlisle said that we could visit him." Jake said as he rubbed my back comforting me. "Alright." I said. Emmett came in and picked up Connor and ran out of the room in a blur. Carlisle came in and said "the story is that he wondered down to the beach, walked into the water and drowned, no one found his body." I gasped as he said this.

The funeral was two days from the day that we found out that Connor was bitten. I didn't have to fake my tears because I still was losing my son in a way. I was holding Kedah and Jake was holding Caden. Caden was crying because he didn't have his twin brother anymore to play with. What were we going to do with everything of Connor's? This was a sad day in our family.

When we got home from the funeral, I was surprised to see Emmett and Jasper waiting outside our house. "Hi Jasper and Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked as we walked up to the front door. "We need to talk to you about when you'll be able to see Connor." Jasper said as we walked into the living room. Jake had taken Caden to his bed because he had fallen asleep on the way home. When Jake walked back into the room I handed Kedah to him as he sat down and I snuggled up to the two of them. "When can we see him?" Jake asked as he stroked my hair. "He's very…how do I say this…wild right now." Jasper said as he looked from Emmett to Jake and me. "We will call you when he's ready to be around humans without lunging at them. I do have to warn you that it could take a month, depending on his strength and ability to refrain from drinking human blood like the rest of our family." Emmett said after a second.

Jasper and Emmett stayed for a little while as they help Kedah and I decided that they were both really good with children, not nervous like Charlie had been. When they finally left they decided to give us a call when we were going to be able to see Connor again. They both hugged me and kissed little Kedah on the forehead as they walked out of the door and to Emmett's jeep. They were gone in seconds as Jake and I walked back inside.


	5. A Different Turn of Events

**J.P.O.V**

I can't believe I gain a daughter and lose a son. What was the world coming to? I just wish I could save my son when that other vampire attacked him. Good thing that Emmett was nearby. I will forever owe him for how he "saved" my son.

My daughter is the light of my life! Yes, I have Caden and I love them both equally but just something about having a little girl that just lightens my night. I don't know any other way to describe it. Yes, I rough house with my son but I feel like I have to be very gentle with Kedah even though, as I watch her grow, she's acting more like a tom-boy than ever. I just have to laugh every time she tries something new.

It's been about a month and a half and no call from the Cullens. I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to be able to see Connor again. Every day, Bella sits by the phone, waiting, and every day she goes to bed disappointed. Why haven't the Cullens called us yet? Was there something wrong?

One day, we were all on our way to the beach and we were going to teach Caden how to swim. I wasn't sure how well he would do with the waves but we could try. We were headed to the trail that led from the backyard to the beach when the phone rang. Bella ran to it as if Kedah were crying for her. "Hello, Carlisle, how's Connor doing?" Bella said before the person on the phone could answer. _"Bella, I'm sorry, it's Billy. I thought Connor was gone?"_ Billy said to Bella in a concerned tone. "Oh, sorry Billy, Connor is the Cullen's new, adopted son. How are you doing?" Bella said to cover up her slip up. _"I'm doing alright. Could I speak with Jake, please?"_ Billy said to Bella before she handed the phone to me. "Hello, Dad, how are things?" I asked when I put the phone up to my ear. _"Things are doing fine. When did you want me to watch the kids tonight?"_ Billy asked because I wanted to take Bella out for a special dinner. "Around six thirty would be fine." I said. Bella looked confused. "I'll explain later." I mouthed to her and Billy answered _"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye."_ When I hung up the phone Bella asked "Why is Billy coming over tonight?" I simply smiled and said "You'll find out."

At the beach the waves were calm and I knew that Caden could handle them. "Caden wait don't run ahead of us!" Bella called after Caden who was up the path ahead of us. Just then we heard a loud scream from the woods around us. I ran up and scooped Caden up in my arms and ran back to Bella and Kedah who were frozen with fear. "What the heck was that? We're going back the house." I said as I reached them again. Bella didn't move when I put my arm around her. "Jake, I don't feel safe here." She said with a horrified face. "It's ok, Bella, we're heading home now." I said as I pulled her back up the path. When we made it to our backyard, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were there waiting for us. "Jake, Bella, we need to get you four out of here before they come!" Jasper said as they rushed up to us and took Kedah and Caden from us so that we could pack our bags fast. "What's going on? What was that scream about?" I asked as I ran into the room still holding Bella around the shoulders. "We don't have time to explain it to you. You need to pack fast." Emmett said as we grabbed our luggage. "What about Billy?" Bella asked as she was throwing clothes at me to pack. "We've already called him. We told him that you were going out of town and asked us to watch the children while you were gone." Edward's voice came from the hall. Caden and Kedah were crying as we rushed around our room.

We got to the car and threw our stuff into the truck as Jasper and Emmett got Kedah and Caden into their seats. "It's better to separate you two. Bella, go with Jasper and Jacob go with Emmett. I'll drive the kids to our house." Edward said as we shut the trunk. "Let me kiss the kids first!" Bella said as she leaned into the back seat. "I love you both and I'll see you soon." She said as she was leaving. "I love you, Love!" I said as I was on my way to Emmett's car. "I love you too, Honey!" She yelled after me, tears streaming down her face. When I got into the car I asked Emmett "Alright, what was that scream in the woods? Why do we have to leave our house? What's going on?" Emmett just watched the road as he said "That scream was one of the vampires that attacked us. We stopped them in the woods and killed one of them. We weren't able to kill the other two. They smelled your blood and we wanted to get you out of here as soon as possible. It'd be easier if the kids weren't here." He said the last part under his breath as he drove down the surprisingly dry streets.

We pulled up the Cullen's house and I ran to meet Bella. Edward pulled up a second later with the kids and started talking as he got out of the car, "Alright, we need to reconvene with Carlisle to see what we're going to do. For now, let's go inside and wait. They don't know you're here." We got the kids out of their car seats and walked up the front steps of the house. Alice came running up to us and hugged me around Kedah and stroked Kedah's head lightly, which made her shiver slightly. "How cute!" Alice squealed as she kissed Kedah's forehead.

Carlisle was there within fifteen minutes and we met in the family room. "We need to get you four out of here before they find you." He said as he rushed into the room. "Where's Connor?" I asked when I didn't see him or Rosalie. "He's out hunting with Rose and will be back shortly but…" He broke off and stared out the window and I saw Rose and Connor running up the stairs. "Look Momma, I beat you!" Exclaimed Connor. Those words made Bella tear up. So, Rose took him under her wing this whole time. I was glad that she was able to finally have a son but it still ripped at both my and Bella's hearts.

"Rose, look at you, a _mom_!" Bella exclaimed through tears as they walked into the house. "Hey Bella, Jake, how are you doing?" She asked as she and Connor walked into the room. "Connor is that you?" Asked Caden from Emmett's lap. "I guess we should explain it to Caden now." I whispered to Rose and Jake. Caden didn't seem to recognize any of us as he asked "Why are you sitting in my daddy's lap?" When he got in front of Emmett he stood there with his little hands on his hips and tapped his foot on the floor. Emmett looked at him and said "Connor, you know what I told you this morning. Be nice to our visitors, ok?"

We had explained everything to Caden, who didn't understand much. We were just about to go through the plan when we heard a knock at the door. Carlisle walked up to the door and answered it. We heard Charlie's voice as they walked into the room. "What's going on, Carlisle? Why'd you call me away from work?" Charlie asked when he walked into the room. "Well, Charlie, we need to explain something to you. Please, have a seat." Carlisle gestured as they walked around the couch. "Bella, Jake, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he sat down next to Jasper.

Carlisle explained everything to him and sat to wait for Charlie's response. "So you mean to tell me that you're a family of vampires? HA and I thought I was crazy!" Charlie squawked when Carlisle was finished talking. No one laughed with him. He stared around the room. "Connor, is that you?" Charlie said when his eyes fell on Connor's face. "Daddy, who is that man?" Connor asked Emmett as I tried not to answer him. "That's Charlie, he's a family…friend." Emmett said as he explained to Connor who Charlie was.

We were still trying to figure out what we were going to do when it was time to put Kedah and Caden to bed. Alice led Bella to her room where, I guess, a crib was set up for Kedah and a bed for Caden. When Bella and Alice returned to the room, we had decided to stay here for now until morning, at least, so that Bella and I could sleep after what had happened earlier today. That night was not a restful night. Bella and I slept in Emmett and Rose's room; I could tell that Bella didn't sleep very well at all. She had woken up several times screaming. I held her close the whole night. When morning came we went downstairs to find Edward sitting at the piano playing some tune that I didn't recognize. Bella recognized it immediately and started humming it.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you didn't sleep very well. It pains me to hear you scream all night." Edward said when he saw us walk in to the room. I just glared at him and said "Back off Cullen, I'm not afraid to hit a vampire." Edward just looked at me apologetically and backed off because he knew that it would hurt me more than it would him. "Edward, why did you leave me those things after your funeral?" Bella asked when Edward had sat back down at the piano. "I wanted you to have them. They're rightfully your things." He explained as he aimlessly picked out notes on the keys. Bella just stared at him for the longest time before saying "I don't want them. It's too painful to keep them. I want you to take them back."

Then we heard Caden scream!

* * *

**More to come! Don't worry, I wouldn't just drop the story like that. REVIEW!!! ^_^**


	6. Bitten

**B.P.O.V**

We ran up the stairs and ran into Alice's room to find Caden crying in his bed and Kedah screaming and crying in her crib. I ran over and picked up Kedah and walked quickly over to Caden asking "Caden, sweetie, tell Mommy and Daddy what happened." As I knelt down, Alice was there within seconds with a blank expression. "Connor's gone!" was all that she said and then collapsed into Jasper's chest. Rose and Emmett ran into the room screaming "Where's Connor!?" at the same time. Jake picked up Caden to comfort him at the same time that Kedah started writhing in my arms. I noticed that she had a bite mark on her small arm and I almost dropped her when I collapsed onto the bed as Alice took Kedah from me. I looked at Caden to see that he also had a bite mark on him little arm.

"He bit them. Connor bit them!" I said as I started to cry. Jake started rubbing my back as he called Carlisle into the room. "Is there any time to get the venom out?" he asked as Carlisle appeared in the doorway. "There's definitely time to get it out of little Kedah but I'm not sure about Caden." Carlisle said as he examined the bite mark on Caden's arm. Alice started to suck the venom out of Kedah's little arm as soon as Carlisle said that. Kedah had fallen asleep when Alice gave her back to me. "I think we can try to get the venom out of Caden but we need someone to hold him down." Carlisle said as he looked at Jake. "Ok, Caden, Daddy's going to need you to hold onto me very tightly and close your eyes really hard. Dr. Carlisle is going to do something to your arm that might hurt a little bit, but I'm here so if it hurts you can hold on to me, ok?" Jake said as he held Caden's arm down so Carlisle could suck the venom out.

Rose and Emmett went running out of the house trying to find Connor. Edward hung back by the door and stepped closer when Alice walked over to him and ushered him into the room. "Why don't you tell us what you read in Connor's mind right before he did this?" Alice said as she brought Edward into the room. "Well, I was playing the piano downstairs when I read that Connor was planning on biting Kedah but not Caden. He was really craving blood but he couldn't find Rose or Emmett to tell them that he needed to go hunting. He smelled the blood coming from this room and came in and decided that he was going to bite at least Kedah because her blood smelled better than Caden's blood. When he bit Kedah, Caden woke up and screamed and then it went black. I couldn't see anything in his mind after that." Edward said with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Bella and Jake, I should've told you when I first saw but we were in the middle of our conversation when I saw it and I'm still getting used to these powers." "It's ok, Edward. You did what you could." I said looking at him through my tears.

"That should do it." Carlisle said after he had gotten the venom out of Caden's arm. "That was a lot of blood; we should keep an eye on him so that he doesn't get Anemic. He should be fine but I still want to keep an eye on him and Kedah." We wrapped both of their arms up when we knew that all the venom was out of their system.

Rose and Emmett were back with a very stubborn Connor. "Connor, apologize to Caden and Kedah for what you did to them." Rose said as they walked into the room. "Sorry." Connor said begrudgingly. "Now go up to your room and think about what you've done, mister. You're in time-out until either your father or I come get you." Rose said as Connor stormed up the stairs to his room. "You better listen to your mother or I'll be up there to give you a lesson in respect, mister!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the house. Then Connor's door slammed behind him.

We were about to go to the airport to catch our plane when we heard a knock at the door. Everyone froze, including Carlisle. When another, fiercer knock came I jumped. Carlisle was at the door in no time. "Where is she?" came a voice from the door. "Excuse me? Who might you be speaking about?" Carlisle said. The person at the door became very agitated at that. "You know perfectly who I mean, Cullen!" I knew that voice from somewhere. I don't remember from where, though. I walked over to Jake and snuggled into his chest as the very agitated person walked around the corner.

* * *

**I know it's short but this was a good place to end the chapter. Another chapter to come. REVIEW!!! ^_^**


	7. Update

**I know this isn't a new chapter but I just wanted to let everyone know that I probably won't be able to write a new chapter until after the first of the year. I've been so busy with finals and traveling and everything that I haven't had time to sit down and write on my story. Sorry guys.**


End file.
